


Uzumaki Byakugan

by PaperFox19



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Erogenous Zone, Forced Orgasm, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Sharingan and Byakugan, these special ocular jutsu is shared between two clans. Byakugan is shared between the Hyuuga and the Namikaze, the Sharingan is shared between the Haruno and the Uchiha
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Uzumaki Byakugan

Sharingan and Byakugan, these special ocular jutsu is shared between two clans. Byakugan is shared between the Hyuuga and the Namikaze, the Sharingan is shared between the Haruno and the Uchiha

Chap 1

Naruto Uzumaki is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Not a lot was known about the Namikaze clan, except for one special jutsu the Byakugan. They shared this power with the Hyuuga clan. Naruto inherited this power and had to learn how to use this jutsu on his own, his own clever mind seemed to work things out.

He inherited his father’s wind chakra style and his byakugan, though he gained his mother’s high chakra control.

They weren’t the only clan who shared ocular jutsu. The Uchiha clan and the Haruno clan, both held the powerful Sharingan technique. Some believed that if the two clans merged they would unlock the most sharingan possible. The same went for the Hyuuga, but Minato chose Kushina over the arranged marriage they forced upon him.

Now despite wanting this legendary power, Naruto was not welcome in the Hyuuga clan. Because he had the Kyuubi sealed inside him, to them his blood line was tainted.

Naruto didn’t see an issue with Kyuubi. Yes he knew, thanks to his byakugan he was able to see inside himself and search his soul. He had long talks with Kurama as a kid, even learning his name.

For Kyuubi the boy was a big ball of surprises, he wasn’t expecting him to come out and ask him his name one day. Still it was a tiny moment that led into a sea of understanding. Kyuubi even help train Naruto, his ninja skills growing in leaps and bounds.

Even the teachers were surprised, his skills drawing in attention from his fellow students.

-x-

“Oi Uzumaki I challenge you!” Kiba Inuzuka declared.

“What? Not again Kiba, didn’t you learn your lesson last week, and the week before that.” Kiba blushed and growled.

“Shut up!” Since his grades and skills had been improving Kiba had been challenging him once a week. Naruto of course wasn’t really interested, but after a little wager is put in place he agrees. Still after 3 weeks Kiba still hasn’t given up. “You aren’t taking me seriously, I will defeat you, and after that I’ll take down the Uchiha to. I’ll be the top dog in this class.”

“Fine fine, but same bet as agreed to right?” Kiba gulped. His cheeks turning red.

“Yes,” the blonde grinned.

“Sine we can spar at the training ground behind my house.” Naruto moved into his mother’s old house, Kyuubi told him about it.

“I’ll be there.” he walked off.

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto. “What’s this bet anyway?”

Naruto grinned. “It’s a secret.” he winked and Shikamaru shivered.

“How troublesome,” he shifted himself, trying to ease the pain of his growing arousal. “Speaking of the Uchiha looks like he’s suffering to.”

Naruto looked back. “Aww Sasuke-kun!” Sakura Haruno, the heiress of the Haruno family was glomping onto Sasuke. The raven shaking in disgust.

Sakura was milking the fact that her and Sasuke were engaged. Being the heir of the Haruno clan and Sasuke being the youngest of the Uchiha clan things were arranged for them to be married.

Sasuke like his older brother was gay, big time. However Itachi came out and if not for his amazing talent he would have been disowned. His father told him not to be a disgrace like Itachi was. So he hid his feelings and agreed to the engagement.

Naruto sighed. ‘Damn that girl is blind, anyone could see Sasuke was gay.’ though Naruto had hands on experience.

The blonde chuckled. It was two months ago, it seems Sasuke had a rough night and was using study hall to rest. He must have had a very good dream because he woke up with a raging hard on.

He excused himself to the bathroom, to relieve his stress. Naruto used his Byakugan and saw the whole thing. Sasuke went to the bathroom and removed his shorts and tighty whities. Sitting down he spread his legs, and began stroking his cock with his right hand, and he sucked on two of his fingers on his left hand.

Sasuke’s cheeks burned in a blush. He sucked on his digits as he imagined sucking a dick like he did in his dream. Moaning softly he removed his slicked up fingers and brought a wet digit to his tight pucker.

He played with his hole, before the muscles gave in and he slipped his finger inside. “Ahh,” he rolled his hips, his cock leaking pre. “Ah ah ah ah ah!” he rocked his finger in and out, adding in another.

Two fingers worked his hole as his stroking hand spread pre all over his dick. “Mmm ahh hah ah ah ah.” it took a few tries but he found his sweet spot and began to massage it.

Sasuke closed his eyes, to toy with his ass and cock, acting out his fantasy even if only a little. Suddenly his body spasmed and his balls tightened. Semen fired from the tip, Sasuke acted fast and covered his dick with his hand. His semen was caught and he trembled in his orgasm.

He wiped his hand off, and once he had collected himself he made his way back to class, but bumped into Naruto. “Hey there, Sasuke. That was quite the show you put on.”

“What?!” he gasped, his cheeks burning red. “How did you?” Naruto activated his byakugan before Sasuke. “Grr…you can’t tell anyone!”

Naruto patted his shoulder. “Relax, I’ll keep your secret consider it a reward for putting on a sexy show.”

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. “But you know, you really are lacking in experience.”

“Huh?”

“Tease yourself more and stir up the orgasm in your balls.”

“Like you’d know!” he glared. ‘Is he mocking me?’

“I’ll show you.” he kissed Sasuke and the male gasped. In an instant he forgot all about his family, his fiancee, where they were, and even hiding his secret.

1 Hit, 2 Hits…5 Hits, 6 Hits…

Sasuke moaned, and Naruto slipped his tongue inside. He teasingly toyed with Sasuke’s wet muscle. Sasuke tried to dominate the kiss but he was out matched.

9 Hits, 10 Hits, 11 Hits, 12 Hits…15 Hits, 16 Hits…

Naruto’s tongue was sinfully skilled, twisting and caressing coaxing Sasuke’s to play with his. He was hard in seconds, and as the kiss drew on it was getting hotter and hotter.

20 Hits, 21 Hits, 22 Hits, 23 Hits…26 Hits, 27 Hits…

Sasuke’s legs trembled, he would have collapsed had not Naruto wrapped his arms around him. He clung to the blonde, shaking and burning up. “Mmmm!”

28 Hits, 29 Hits 30 hits!

‘Not like this, I just came I just…I’m cumming!’ he jizzed his shorts, soaking his underwear completely.

The kiss broke, a string of saliva the only thing connecting them before that to broke. This orgasm was even more powerful than his in the bathroom. “I understand your situation sucks, but if you get to pent up I’ll be happy to help you in private.” he winked and Sasuke shivered, his sticky cock rising up again. “Oh by the way, if you play with your nipples a bit, you’ll have interesting results.”

Naruto headed back to class. ‘My nipples?’ Sasuke touched one through his shirt. He needed to make another trip to the bathroom.

It was their little secret. Naruto left Sasuke alone, and let him come when he needed or wanted it. Still Naruto did feel bad for him, it wasn’t easy dealing with Sakura.

Well he had a duel to win, he had to set his sights on Kiba for now.

To be continued

Chap 2 Duel at Full Power

Kiba wants to spar against Naruto at full strength, he asked for it Naruto uses his Byakugan.

End preview


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 Duel at Full Power

Kiba wants to spar against Naruto at full strength, he asked for it Naruto uses his Byakugan.

End preview

Chap 2 Duel at Full Power

Naruto had access to the Uzumaki clan home, including their private training grounds. This was wear they dueled, and where Kiba lost...a lot.

Still despite their many duels Naruto never went full power on him. Never using his byakugan, or any of his more advanced techniques, and he still beat him. Kiba was nothing if not persistent.

Naruto waited for Kiba to show up. The dog boy did show up and Naruto grinned. “Sure you don't wanna admit defeat now, we can get on to the bet.” Kiba blushed and growled.

Kiba took a fighting stance. “No way, fight me at full power and don't hold back!”

“If you insist.” Naruto took his own fighting stance. His byakugan was activated. “I won't hold back this time.”

Kiba shuddered, but strengthened his resolve. 'I have to win, I want to win!' he cracked his knuckles. He rushed at Naruto.

“Uzumaki Hurricane!” Naruto spun creating a swirl of wind, and Kiba slammed into it. The dog nin's clothes were ripped apart, he was sent flying back naked.

Kiba stood up, no longer shy about letting his hard 7 inch dick swing free. He was fit, his muscles tightening, his crotch had a nice patch of pubes crowning them, his dick was thick and cut, and his smooth balls swung free. “Don't think you've beaten me, I can fight you naked if I have to.”

“That's good I mean, not the first time I saw you naked.” he blushed.

“I'll get you, Fang Over Fang!” the naked ninja flew at Naruto, a wind vortex of his own surrounding him.

“You wanted me to go all out Kiba, so I'm sorry, this might hurt a bit.” He took a new stance. Naruto struck breaking through Kiba's jutsu and began striking pressure points.

Kiba howled, and his chakra points were sealed, one by one. His naked body touched all over. His naked body dropped.

“Damn it...so strong...I can't move!”

“That's right, I sealed most of your chakra points. All of them in fact, except the ones in your dick. So unless you know how to perform jutsu with your cock are you ready to admit defeat?”

Kiba growled. “Never!”

“Hehe I see,” he looked at Kiba's form and smiled. “But you shouldn't be so cocky, hehe” Kiba looked down and saw his dick was rock hard and leaking.

“Fuck!” Naruto lifted him up and slid behind him.

“With all your chakra sealed up, it has only one place to go.” Naruto whispered into his ear. He shuddered, his pre overflowing over his length. “Bet you are super sensitive right now” his hand came around getting closer and closer to his dick. “Bet you will cum, from just touching it.”

“No...” Naruto grabbed his dick and Kiba bucked. “Ahhh!” Kiba came hard, his seed shooting up to his face and splashing over his pecs and abs.

“Yes!” one stroke and Kiba's toes were curling as he came again. More of his semen splattered his body. Another stroke had Kiba cumming again.

“Let's kick things up a notch.” Naruto began stroking him, and orgasm after orgasm hit Kiba like a ton of bricks. “How does it feel to be milked like a cow?”

Kiba panted and drooled, his tongue hanging out. “Amazing!” his balls were drained of their manly seed. Every stroke becoming more and more powerful, his whole body was sensitive, and the stimulation was driving him mad. His face, pecs, nipples, abs, navel, pubes, cock, balls, and even his legs were covered in semen. A massive puddle was forming and spreading, soon his ass and feet would be enveloped.

Naruto continued pumping him, feeling his body tremble against his. “Do you give up?”

Kiba whimpered, but said nothing merely catching a few spurts of cum on his tongue. “Do...you...submit...”

“YES!” Kiba howled and had his last orgasm, the Inuzuka balls spent. His penis merely twitched unable to cum anymore.

“Wow 60 hits, all your chakra boosted that Inuzuka potency of yours.” he brought his sticky hand up to Kiba's lips. Without being told he began licking his seed off his hand. “You lost again puppy, you ready to honor the bet?” Kiba whimpered and nodded. “Good boy!” Naruto hit a pressure point and unlocked Kiba's chakra.

Kiba entered the blonde's house, getting a shower he cleansed his body, and joined Naruto in the bed room. The blonde was buck naked his long 10 inch dick laying exposed for him to see. “Get ready dog boy.”

“Yes master!” Kiba crawled into bed and he began licking Naruto's feet. Left to right, then back again.

“Ahh that's nice, you are getting good at this.” he's had the practice. Their wager was absolute submission, the loser had to be the other's servant/pet for a week. Kiba had lost every time, he's been Naruto's pet a lot.

He's worshiped the male's feet like it was second nature to him. If his cock wasn't so spent he'd be rock hard. The smell and taste of the blonde's feet were enough to excite Kiba. He was really into it, licking between his toes, and even sucking on them.

Naruto smirked and let Kiba work, reading a scroll. An hour later Kiba fell asleep curled up at the foot of Naruto's bed. The blonde didn't see the look on Kiba's face. 'He was holding back. He used his Byakugan and still he was holding back, damn it. Why am I so weak?'

The next day it was time for school, and Kiba needed a few of Naruto's accessories. The collar/choker he'd be wearing for the next week. The long orange dildo stuffed up his ass, it was modeled after Naruto's length and girth and Kiba was positively loving the feeling of being filled. Now the last piece was a special underwear, it was like a thong the cloth strap rode Kiba's crack and would keep the dildo stuffed inside him snugly, his balls would be cradled and his penis would be left hanging out.

Since their consistent duels Kiba left some clothes at his place. He put on the rest of his normal clothing. It was weird having the dildo inside him felt really good but his dick wasn't getting hard. “Relax dog boy, I've practiced this technique before your little soldier will be fine but he needs rest. You'll experience some limpness but you'll be cumming again by tomorrow but your erections will come back in a few days.”

“You've done this before? To who?”

Naruto smirked and gave a wink. “That's...A...Secret...” Kiba blushed.

'Damn it, why is he so sexy?!'

“Hey Kiba, why are you so determined to fight with me so much?” the male tensed.

“I uh...is that an order?”

“No just curiosity, I don't mind the sparring, but are you really okay with being my pet every time?”

“Can I tell you, after we graduate as ninjas?”

“Sure, I look forward to it.”

To be continued

Chap 3 Genin Exam


End file.
